


One Shots ~cutie~ Request Book

by im_your_squip



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fear, Fluff, I'll tag more later idk, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Request book, Sleep, aw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_your_squip/pseuds/im_your_squip
Summary: i love them all(lol might delete)





	1. Comment Request

I was thinking of writing some one-shots for this series cause I just love it so much. Feel free to comment some request, I’d love to write what you suggest. I’ll do most of the ships the best I can. (Also, no hard-core smut, ya nasties) 

Thanks, 

\- :)


	2. Analogical- fear of needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long

Suggested by: [Chocolate_Knives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Knives/pseuds/Chocolate_Knives)

 

Virgil was laying on his bed, staring mindlessly at the ceiling when a blood curdling scream rang from the hallway. Virgil sat up in fear his boyfriend Logan was hurt, but the scream was too high and dramatic for the logical side. Virgil got up anyways, walking into the hallway. Roman was standing there, staring in horror at his torn red sash.

 

“Is this why you screamed? _Really_?” Virgil said. Roman huffed and looked away. The sash had caught on the stair banister and apparently had yanked off.

 

“Yes, _really_ , not that _you_ would understand something with _sentimental_ value,” he scoffed. That’s when Logan emerged from his room where he had undoubtedly been reading.

 

“I can’t hear myself think! Virgil, it does mean a lot to Princey,” Virgil scoffed, “But Roman, no need to be rude, now I know how to sew, I can fix it in no time.” Logic reached up and grabbed the sash to the muttered thanks Roman gave. Roman then proceeded to stomp off to his room, probably to dramatically grieve.

 

Virgil followed Logan down the stairs as the other grabbed the sewing kit kept under the staircase. Patton was in the kitchen making what looked like cookie batter. “Well hello kiddos, just whipping up a batch!” he greeted cheerfully.

 

“Patton, can you go tell Roman he’s overreacting?” Vigil sneered.

 

“That doesn’t sound like a nice way to phrase it,” he responded booping a piece of cookie dough on Virgil’s nose, who immediately wiped it off.

 

Logan had returned with the sewing experiment and plopped himself down on the couch. Virgil sat across as he began to smooth the band over his lap.

 

Then Logan reached into the bag to grab the needle to start the project at hand. That’s also when Anxiety remembered his huge-mega-enormous-groundbreaking fear of needled and points. As soon as the spike was out the world grew blurry and tilted.

 

 _No_ , Anxiety thought desperately, _I will not let them have any ammunition against me_. Logan began the slow task of fixing the scarf, Patton continued his whisking, and Roman came in to steal cookie batter between short spats of conversation.

Virgil tried to look anywhere but the point, but his eyes kept betraying him. Every time they did, he felt a flip flop in his gut.  Roman’s chatter became a drum of noise hitting his skull, Patton’s whisking felt like someone banging on his head, and Logan kept up the steady motion of sewing.

 

“Oh shoot,” he explained. Virgil looked over and stilled. A tiny dot of red had appeared on Logan’s fingertip. Needles he could handle but blood was another thing. Patton came over and offered Logan a napkin. Virgil tried to will himself to do something, _anything_ , but he was frozen in place.

 

“Virge, are you okay kiddo?” someone said, but it seemed like they were speaking through a layer of cotton.

 

“You look pale,” another voice theatrically pointed out. Logan stopped what he was doing to look up at the anxious boy. When he did, he moved the needle from where it had been tucked into the fabric, so it was now pointing at the ceiling.

 

Virgil stood up, swaying on his feet. He heard the muffled voice of his companions. And suddenly the world was black.

 

It felt fuzzy all around. He felt like he was floating. And yet he felt nothing. His vision swam with spots and his body seemed heavy and light at the same time.

 

Then all of a sudden, he was back down. His eyes remained closed but slowly his feelings came back. First touch, to which he acknowledged someone had their arms around his waist, something cold on his head, and hands rubbing his arm gently. Then came his hearing,

  
“Should we take him to a doctor or something?” someone was saying. Another person spoke up, “I’ve never seen him so calm aw!” to which someone else replied, “Not the point. And no, he’s probably just dehydrated.”

 

His eyes felt extremely heavy, but he was able to open them a crack to look around the room. The light overwhelmed him, and he quickly shut them again, grumbling. The others immediately fell quiet. After a second, he opened them again slowly. Patton and Roman were peering at him, Logan was holding his torso.

 

“You alright kiddo?” Patton asked. Virgil just stared before realizing he had to respond.

 

“ya… I… I just don’t like…”

 

“What?” Roman said growing impatient.

 

“B-blood and needles.” The other sides looked at him before realization hit. 

 

“Oh, I didn’t know,” Logan said looking slightly embarrassed.

 

“No, it’s fine. No one knew, obviously.” No one said anything, everyone just wrapped in closer. Patton sat under Virgil’s feet on the couch. Roman rested on Patton’s shoulders under Virgil’s hips, Logan kept the anxious side in his arms.

 

The other two fell asleep a couple minutes after the show they decided on began. “Tell me next time,” Logan said.

 

“What?” Virgil mumbled already half asleep.

 

“Everything.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything is appreciated :)  
> Feel free to comment suggestions, ignore I'm trash.


End file.
